This Is Inevitable
by CrackedMetal
Summary: "Nothing is inevitable" ... "This is." Continuation of the Tiva scene in Judgment Day part 2. Instead of backing down Tony finally acts. What i would have liked to happen. Tiva fluff. ONE-SHOT. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey hope everyone enjoys this, I loved writing it. It's an idea i've had in my head for way WAY too long and i thought it was worth writing and posting up, i hope you all agree. I also hope grammar and spelling and everything is okay because i don't have a beta. Anyway, happy reading :D**

**Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, it all belongs to the brilliant Donald P. Bell. *sigh***

**Summary: This is a continuation of the Tiva scene in Judgment Day part 2 in Autopsy. How I would have liked the scene to end.**

* * *

"It was inevitable," he murmured, his eyes shifting to stare intensely into hers. He swished the liquid in his glass thoughtfully as her deep brown pools gazed piercingly back at him, so close yet still too far away.

She drew in a deep breath and spoke in a sort of meek defiance.

"Nothing is inevitable." Her stare flickered downwards, giving full attention to the clear alcohol in her twin glass, avoiding the look he was sending her. They both knew with poignant clarity that they had stopped talking about Gibbs and the Director a long time ago.

Moments like this had started happening more and more and although she berated herself for it she had begun to anticipate and encourage them. Even now she had to stop herself from looking up at him and compulsively running her eyes over every facet of his attractive features, all the while mentally restraining herself so as to stop from reaching out and doing the same with her fingers.

Her eyes left his and instantly he had decided; they had avoided it long enough. He let his fingers slip away from his once again empty glass and braced himself lightly on the table as he silently stood and considered her for a moment, knowing that she could still feel his gaze.

She was perched delicately on the side of the cold table, not a word he would usually use to describe her but true none the less. Her hand was gripped firmly yet gently around her glass as she raised it to her lips and took the last sip of alcohol. His eyes followed its movement and his eyes were automatically drawn back to her face.

Tilted down in the soft glow of the lamp she had an expression that many would construe as being deep in thought but he knew her well enough to know that it was only an avoidance, it was her deciding whether to risk looking back up at him.

They had played this game over and over again, only a retreat every time… except for now. He knew that there would be ramifications for what had happened in the past day and he needed to do this before he didn't have the chance anymore. So, as he took in the sight of her soft, gorgeous face he stepped forward, not able to stand the temptation to touch her.

His step brought him to be in front of her, only a few centimeters between their bodies and yet she still did not look back at him, although he swore there was a distinct hitch in her breathing as he invaded her personal space. His right hand slowly and steadily rose to her chin, applying a light pressure until she looked back up at him and when her eyes were captured in his again it slid to rest on her cheek, fingertips tangled in the beginnings of her long, stunning hair and thumb gently rubbing her cheekbone affectionately.

Her eyelids drooped almost unnoticeably and she turned her head faintly to lean into his caress, lips parting infinitesimally as a feeling akin to an electric shock ran through her entire body, causing her to suppress a shudder of desire.

'Tony-' her voice came weaker than a whisper with only a fraction of the protest that they both knew was meant to be there… had always been there. She was stopped from whatever else she was going to say as his other hand rose to imitate the others position, cupping her face and leaning his head just slightly closer once more.

'Ziva,' he whispered back, voice husky and low enough that it sounded like a cross between a growl and a purr. He paused for a fraction of a second to remind himself of what they had been speaking about and knew what he wanted to say, what he really, truly believed.

She watched as his head lowered towards hers, eyes almost closed as neither pulled away, this time they were too far gone. A millimeter before their lips touched she heard his whisper and felt it on her own lips as he spoke with a passion and belief she had only heard a few times coming from anyone.

'This is.'

With that he closed the last barrier between them and what they had been fighting for so long and let his lips brush fleetingly across hers, capturing her bottom lip in between his for just a moment before retreating away a fraction of an inch, waiting for her walls to go back up and savoring the last seconds he would have to feel the silky smoothness of her perfect skin beneath his fingers so intimately.

Her eyes stayed closed and she knew in the moment he had finally kissed her that it was beyond everything, it was too late for a rejection, she was too far gone in wanting only to feel him all around her. She took a breath once more and barely three seconds after they had parted she wrapped her left hand around his neck, clung to his hair and gently pulled his lips back to hers.

It stayed soft for only a fleeting moment before Tony full registered what was happening and hungrily kissed her back, his hands lowering from her face to encircle her waist and run up her back, pulling her flush against his body as his large, strong hands ran desperately over her should blades.

She couldn't suppress her gasp as his warmth seeped into her body, her other hand clutching around his shoulder and neck while the other stayed frantically running through his short hair. She freed her legs from between them and lifted them around his waist and hips as he let his tongue slide out to meet and entangle with hers, sucking gently as if to absorb her into him, making he whole body go weak and ache with need.

Leaving one hand wrapped tightly around her waist, the other rose to sweep erotically through her loose brunette tresses, holding her head to him as if afraid she would pull away, and lifted her, their lips never leaving each other for a second, swinging them both around and slamming with slight force against the freezer door causing their hips to grind together and Ziva to throw her head back, ripping their lips apart, in a deep moan, eyes firmly shut as the pressure sent maddening tingles through her body making her desire grow.

Tony instantly attached his lips to the nape of her neck, licking and nibbling; doing anything he could to memorize her taste and the feel of her against his lips.

He pulled back and opened his eyes to take in her beautiful, pleasure filled face, still rhythmically moving his hips against hers, savoring the feel of her strong legs wrapped around him as he bore her delicious weight.

The hand in her hair once again slid to her face and gently stroked it, his thumb grazing her parted and quivering lips.

Her eyes finally opened to look down at him, fire burning in her eyes, his body exploding with joy that it was for him, because of him.

Deciding she had been away from his perfect, talented mouth for too long she leaned forward to delicately kiss his jaw, making a path back up to his lips, reattached his to hers as their tongues instantly slid back into position, as if they had been doing it for years as they stroked each other in all the right places.

Halfway through the kiss her hands went to his face to imitate the position his had held mere minutes, though what seemed like hours, ago and let her legs fall back to the ground, feeling him clutch her waist tighter in fear that she would pull away from him, in more ways than one.

She forcefully, regretfully, ripped her mouth from his, letting her forehead fall against his, arms sliding back around his neck to hang there loosely. She breathed him and his presence in for a second before opening her eyes and looking up into his questioning, but unbelievable happy and loving gaze.

'Tony,' she breathed, loving that she no longer had to hide the desire he inspired within her as she spoke his name in a whole new way, but somehow the same way she had always said it. 'I do not think here is the best place… or time.' Her words held slight hesitation as they both knew she didn't really want to be saying them.

He squeezed her waist before his hands fell to her hips to bring them back into contact with his want, smiling at the gasp he heard.

He leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then brushed his lips from her cheek to her ear and whisper there huskily.

'I know,' he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear before continuing. 'I just don't think I could handle not touching you right now.'

As the words passed his lips she tightened her hold on him, making their entire bodies once again coming up flush against each other and he heard her strangled whimper of want and need, telling him that the feeling was very mutual.

Instead of going back for a kiss he gently moved them so that he was against the wall. He let his head fall to her shoulder and took in a deep breath, taking in her scent, moving in to press a series of light kisses against her neck, feeling her somehow clutch him even more tightly as she returned the affection.

He slid them both gradually to the ground so that she was straddling his lap, bringing them that much closer. He knew in a millisecond what he wanted to say and though he was scared he knew this would never go further unless he did, he wouldn't let it.

With that he forced himself away from her neck and tenderly urged her to look at him again. His left hand smoothed over her cheek and as he looked at her he felt such a profound moment of perfection and worship for this goddess that he knew his eyes had gone just slightly glassy with tears.

'Ziva,' he spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood. He stared deeply into her eyes and neither dared blink nor breathe as he worked up his courage. 'I love you.'

He watched her reaction. She didn't question him, or accuse him of lying. She didn't look surprised or shocked or anything he might have expected. Instead her raised a hand and stroked it down his face, his neck and let it come to rest on his cloth covered chest, her fingertips touching his skin where his top button had come undone and rubbing almost unnoticeably.

A tiny, but completely genuine and blissful, smile arose on her face and her eyes sparkled with tenderness, warmth and just a lingering hint of desire. And he knew he didn't have to worry.

She pecked his lips, lingering for a second, both of them hating that they need ever break apart and responded.

'Ani ohevet otkhah Tony.' Although he had never heard it before he knew what she was saying and somehow her murmuring in her own language to him made it all the more intimate.

She let her eyelids flutter shut as he leant forward and gently kissed her eyelids, hands running up and down her thighs as they were both captured in another gentle lip lock.

This time when they broke apart and looking at each other they stayed silent, pulling each other close into a tight but comfortable hug and breathing calmly against each other, not quite ready to let go and face the world they both knew was waiting for them just outside those doors.

And so they sat, unmoving except for the slight rocking that even now their bodies maintained. After a few minutes they spoke for a few seconds before settling back to their intimate silence, though it was so quiet even if anyone were there they would not have heard their words.

"La mia Ziva, anime gemelle esistono." Tony whispered, remembering her question from so long ago.

He felt her smile against his neck.

"Ani Yoda'at, Ahuvi sheli."

Outside the doors Ducky looked in, just seeing the two sitting figures bathed in the glow of his work lamp. He had come back for a forgotten article and instead saw the intimate moment the two were sharing. The old man let a gentle smile overcome his face and applauded them in his head. He turned and walked away with a single thought.

_At least something good came out of today. I just hope Jethro sees it that way._

**A/N I don't really remember where Ducky was when they had that scene so if he was off doing something else then sorry… just try and pretend he wasn't :P**

**Translation: "Ani ohevet otkhah" – I love you, "La mia Ziva, anime gemelle esistono" – my Ziva, soulmates do exist and "Ani Yoda'at, Ahuvi sheli" – I know, my love. **

**Okay, so I hope you all liked it and please PLEASE remember to review. I was thinking of doing a sequel/companion piece of a scene after Vance has just split them up. It'd be them down in the bullpen saying goodbye and it'd include the team finding out about the two of them etc. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Authors Note: Sequel

**A/N Okay, I've just put up the sequel. When you read it please read the authors note and tell me what you'd like me to do with the rest of the storyline. The sequel is called "Heartbroken Goodbye." Hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you are all awesome.**

**Also, I a review I was asked what language Tony and Ziva were speaking. Tony spoke Italian and Ziva spoke Hebrew.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
